Forbidden Love
by Please Tell Me
Summary: Hearts like dried molten lava- hard as a rock on the outside, passionate and fiery in the inside. Maka Albarn is just like the rest at the DWMA, someone who doesn't care, she's fine with this matched spouse of hers... right? Well, not for long.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Love**_

**By: Welnakia & B.V. The Epic**

**Enjoy~**

My name is Maka Albarn.

I am an assassin.

I used to be the sweetest little girl you'd ever meet, one who just put a smile on your face the minute you saw her.

That all has changed.

I was walking down the street one day when I accidentally bumped into a boy my age, maybe a little older. He had black hair, with three stripes on the left side. He was wearing some sort of suit, and he held two pistols in his hands.

We bumped into each other, and fell splat onto the ground. I told him, "Uhh... sorry." I might have been blushing, because he was a little cute.

He stood up and brushed himself off. "It's quite all right. I landed in a symmetrical position, so no harm done, Miss..."

"Maka Albarn." I introduced myself.

He helped me up and told me who he was. "I am Death the Kid. Son of Lord Death."

I gasped. "Isn't he the one who runs that clan of assassins?"

"Yes. I assume you've heard of us, but we're not all just evil killers who kill for pleasure."

"Please. Every time you go after someone, you tie them to a table or something." I nearly jumped out of my skin as the pistol in Kid's right hand spoke.

Kid acknowledged his weapon. "Liz, it's only so they stay still. I don't want their bullet wounds to be asymmetrical." Then he noticed my discomfort. "Oh, this is Liz. My spouse."

"Spouse?" I asked.

"Yes. In my clan, you are assigned a spouse and a assassin partner. My assassin partner is in my left hand, Patty. She's Liz's sister." He held up his left hand.

"Hi!" Patty exclaimed.

"So... what's it like?" Stupid question, I know, but I really wasn't sure what to say.

Kid thought for a minute. "It's not bad, if you ignore the fact that you have to kill for a living. You get free housing, free food... and everyone treats you like family."

I digested this for a moment, then asked: "Where do I join?"

I guess I hadn't really thought about it that much, or really was practical about it at all, even though I normally was. My father is just another drunken idiot making bootlegged moonshine by daylight and laying every other whore on the block at night, even though he's technically married.

He's supposedly married. He married my step-mother last year, a small chimera- half cat, half human and she changes form occasionally. I wouldn't mind her so much if she didn't keep reminding me that I was so undeveloped, compared to her busty chest.

So, basically, the idea of being able to run away from home, having a place to eat and sleep for a small fee- killing bad guys- and at fifteen. It just kind of seemed to be to good to be true. It made me want to hug this Kid and never let go of him and his spouse of his.

I guess I didn't really actually think it through, as pointed out a few paragraphs ago, because I was brought to a iron black gate far earlier than would have thought.

Inside everything seemed to be running smoothly, it had plain white walls, decorated with tasteful pictures of all of the different staff members there.

I remember following Kid through a long hall, Liz and Patty now out of gun form, two sisters who stood side by side. Liz had long brown hair and cute blue eyes, just like Patty, and Patty had short blonde hair cut into spikes at the ends.

"Father, I am sorry for interrupting you, howeve-"

"Ah, Kid, Kid, there is no need to apologize for walking in on me, after all your mother died nearly five years ago."

Kid merely raised an eyebrow at this while Patty giggled loudly and Liz blushed.

"Father, I would like to tell you that I have brought a new member."

"Ah, of course, of course. Well, you know the routine, bath first, then introduce her to Jackie and Jackie will get her started!"

Kid shook his head as he led me back down the hall (where this time around I noticed large guillotines pointed downwards) and then to a stopped me at a door and pushed Liz inside along with me.

"Strip." She commanded, already rummaging through the cupboard and bringing out two fluffy white towels.

"Um... okay." Before I got a chance to though, she was somehow managing to pull the shirt over my head and start the bath water.

"Here at the DWMA you will never go dirty. Baths are to be given twice a day, no objections, be lucky, normally you won't have someone like me helping you." She explained, now adding bubbles to the growing bath bubbles. "Jackie is a brunette you'll know who she is, usually she has a headset on her head and is scribbling frantically."

I nodded again, sinking into the water.

"See Jackie when your done, she'll give you your number, your schedule, your assassin partner and your spouse, you'll be happy here."

"Um... okay. Wait... my schedule?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Well, how else are you going to keep track of when you're killing who?"

She said something else after that, but I'm not sure what. As I sat in the tub, I felt drowsy.

I began to succumb to unconsciousness. As my eyes fluttered shut, I felt like I was losing my mind. And not the I'm-going-to-go-psycho type. More like the this-tub's-water-is-brainwashing-me-and-altering-my-memories type.

And I knew right then, that was the point of it. So I wouldn't remember anything, so I'd only have the DWMA to turn to.

Soon, I opened my eyes.

I tried to recall what was happening, but I drew a blank.

I thought, Oh, no. Did I lose my memories?

I thought harder. Fortunately, I didn't. I remembered who I was. How old I was. Where I came from.

"Damn!" I slapped myself in the forehead.

Liz raised an eyebrow. I'd forgotten she was there. "What?"

"What time is it?"

She checked her watch. "8:30. You were out for a little bit."

I jumped out of the tub. "My curfew's 8:00! My step mom's gonna kill me!"

I put on my clothes and turned to Liz. "Can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." I ran at top speed out of the building and to my house.

My dad and step mom were waiting for me, and neither looked happy.

Blair (my step mom) stood up. "Do you mind telling me where on Earth you were past your curfew?"

I replied with a straight face. "Yes, I do mind."

My dad stood up. "Maka, you never do this to us. You're always home before 8:00 except tonight. What happened?"

I should probably mention this now... my dad has known me much longer than Blair, so he's more willing to be kinder with me than his new wife. Blair despises me just because one of my X-chromosomes isn't hers.

When I responded to my dad, I didn't say anything smart-ass. "I met this one boy and some of his friends, and we hung out for a little bit. We weren't really keeping track of the time."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't necessarily the whole truth either. If I'd told him the whole truth, I would have probably never have been allowed to leave the house again, except for school.

Needless to say, Blair didn't accept my excuse. "Now, what were you doing with that boy and his friends? Anything your father and I should know about?"

"No."

"You're lying. What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to know about." I clenched my fist, knowing that this would turn into something ugly.

Blair was outraged. "Listen, young lady! I am your mother now! You are to tell me everything!"

Then I snapped. " NO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU FUCKER, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" And then I slugged her.

Years worth of anger flowed through that punch and into her face, knocking her across the room.

I stood, shocked at what I'd done.

Then I ran.

**Author Note: Whatchya guys think? Even if you think this chapter is sucky, hang on for the next ones, we haven't even introduced Soul yet (probably like the second or third chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: We updated! Happy Dance! Or... hate us.**

Running takes the breath away from me. Literally, I feel like whenever I run I should trip and fall on my face. I know that I run/walk funny by the way my shoes are broke in, but if you can run fast, who the hell cares?

I run for as long as I dare before stopping, gasping for breath. I hadn't really thought it through. Sure, I had wanted to run away from my step-mom for a while, however hadn't quite had the heart to do so. So, the question remains, where exactly did this change in heart come from?

Easing myself onto a nearby bench- which, of course was cold at touch from the dying sun- I considered my options.

A) go back home and hope my mother doesn't kill me. B) Go to a homeless shelter and hope to pass off as eighteen so that I don't need my parents. or, C) go back to the DWMA

I choose the latter, mostly because I won't be able to get off the other too very well. Actually, never in a million years.

After catching my breath, I instantly break into the run, my eyes stinging and leaking from the fierce whipping of the wind into them.' Two blocks down, only one more to go' I try and push myself farther, harder. I cough, my throat absorbing too little, too much oxygen.

Just as the iron gate comes into view, I'm start fading into a fast paced walk down the cobblestones. I find myself trying to hard just to reach it. Am I putting too much thought into it?

Creaking open the gate I manage to drag myself up three or four flights of those stupid steps. One after the other. Left after right.

At the door, I have to remind myself to knock before entering, remembering that this isn't quiet my home yet.

I knock on the door rapidly with my fist, not even noticing the small skull mask used as a doorbell. I'm not even fazed when Liz opens the door, dressed in pink pajamas.

"I thought your curfew was like six thirty or something?" She says, leaning against the frame.

I smirk. "Well, after practically killing my step-mom I decided to give your little system a check over."

Her grin widens, and she opens the door wider and I step in, still amazed by the place surrounding me. I jump when Liz brings me back down to Earth. "Yeah, your lucky that Jackie is working late tonight. Everybody else is asleep."

I check my cell. It's only nine-fifteen. I'm not even asleep by midnight even though my curfew is eight. "Okay. Um, can we kinda get this going on, because I'm tired."

I don't know what brought on the sudden wash of nausea and sleep, like someone just poured sickly purple syrup down my throat after I'm up all night coughing my lungs out.

"Yeah, whatever," Liz says.

She suddenly got a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay? Your face is green."

I was startled. I hadn't realized she noticed. "Yeah, I'm not sure I feel so great."

"You should probably hit the sack." Liz suggested.

"No, I'm going to go see Jackie first. Might as well get it over with," I protested.

Liz nodded. She knew I was serious about this. "Follow me," she said.

Liz led me over to a room all the way on the other side of the building, where we ran into a brown-haired girl a little younger than Liz. I figured this must be Jackie.

I was right. Liz pointed to me and said, "Jackie, can you assign Maka her spouse and partner?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure thing, Liz. You're lucky you came when you did. I was about to turn in."

I held out my hand. "I'm Maka."

She shook my hand. "I'm Jackie. I'll help you get your spouse and partner. Just follow me."

I followed Jackie over to her desk and sat down in front of her. She pulled out a slip of paper with a few names on it.

"Let's see," she said. "All right, your assassin partner is Black*Star. He's about your age, and a little full of himself."

I nodded. "Where to I go to meet him?"

"Well, in the morning, he can usually be found on top of the DWMA, proclaiming himself God. That's how his spouse found him," Jackie suggested.

"What about my spouse?"

Jackie looked at her list. "Well, I suppose you could try Hiro. He's single."

The minute I heard his name, I thought: _Gosh, he must be magnificent._

_In the morning_-

It was easier to fall asleep and stay asleep here than it was in my own house. The beds were cozy and had thick blankets, and what seemed like soothing child music in the background. Everybody around you seemed to be in a dense sleep themselves since no matter what sound you made, they stayed asleep until the alarms went off at seven this morning.

Liz showed me around, a large cafeteria where everybody at there assigned table and ate what was served- this morning, Oatmeal.

I'm not a big fan of oatmeal, but for some odd reason, I ate it like it was the best freaking thing in the world.

My table consisted of me, Liz, Kid, Patty, my assassin partner Black Star (who, we did find on top of the roof) and his spouse, Tsubaki. Tsubaki wasn't in the assassin partake like the rest of us, but was assigned to the kitchen, where she helped prep the food.

"Yes, respect GOD!" Black Star said. This was when I first met him. Almost insantly I felt the urge to hit him as hard as possible and never apologize, of course, this didn't happen.

"Uh-huh, you're god, but I'm your partner!" I proclaimed, trying to hook my hand onto the back of his shirt.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your Moses?"

This shocked me further than anything else, not only did he think he was god, he thought I was Moses. "No, I'm Maka. Say it slowly: Ma-Ka"

"I'll call you Moses."

I threw my hands up in frustration as he began singing randomly.

"Black Star! It's breakfast time, would you like to come down?" A black haired girl asked, climbing up the stairs to the roof and holding out a hand to the blue haired boy.

He blinked, then threw his hands around the girl. "Of course Tsubaki! What is it this morning, my beautiful Camelia?"

I just stared at them as he began to climb down the ladder, followed by her and she began to fill him in with details. I was glad that I wasn't assigned to be his spouse.

So, that pretty much includes my morning. Which was followed by Liz taking me to see Jackie, so that I could meet Hiro. "Now, Hiro works with Jackie, because he wasn't assigned a assassin partner, so don't freak..." Liz said, walking backwards down the hallways.

"Okay..." I manage to say, watching her clack in her heels carefully.

She throws open the door at the very end of the hallway and looks both ways like we're going to rob a bank.

"Jackie, is Hiro here?" she asks, tapping on the Brown haired girl's shoulder. Jackie stops typing into a computer, swivels her chair and nods to the left. "He's over there."

Liz smiles, grabs my hand and drags me over to a blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes. He had on purple plaid pants and an open slitted white shirt. My statement from yesterday seems completely ridiculous now.

"Ah, Maka Albarn I gather?" he asks, taking my hand. Not only do I grimace, but so does Liz beside me. "Yes, we just got a mission for you, you need to go pick up our mail in our secret location just outside of town."

I cough. "S-secret location?"

"Yes, it's called Luna's Cafe. The woman that works there- Luna- tell her the secret message 'Lights' and she'll hand over the mail. Don't get sidetracked."

"Alright," I say, sliding my hand away from his.

He smiles. "And, Maka, it's lovely seeing you."

I can't help but shiver.

**Author Note: I'm not going to do the thing were I respond to all the reviews like I did in my story 'Bad Mistake', it takes FAR too long. Sorry my peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: So, sorry for the long wait, I was on Happy Pills (not really...) while I was typing my part, and then B.V. The Epic here (points to the dude in the corner) took forever to write his part. **

**So... HERE YOU GO!~**

**Welnakia & B.V. The Epic**

Black Star volunteered to go with me. Correction: he agreed to go with Moses, he never outright volunteered to go with me. My only guess was that he wanted to look really great and blah blah.

Instead, I turned him down, went to my room to get changed. And, get this, they pick out your outfits. It saves me the trouble of looking like a complete dork in the middle of all of them. I picked up the clothes to find a blank white shirt with the DWMA insignia on the left breast side, and a blue tie to go with, and a blue skirt.

I got changed quickly even though I share my room with no-one currently I was paranoid that Liz was going to burst in. After that I jammed on my socks as fast as I could, and attempted to put on my tennis shoes one handed while making my bed.

Changed, my bed made, and pumped to go somewhere, I passed the desk where a pink haired girl with a clip board smiled at me and handed me a pen. I felt like I was in the hospital, food prepped for you, clothes picked out, help in the bathroom, a sign-out.

I scrawled my name inside one of the tiny black boxes, clicked the pen shut and rolled it back to her. She was wearing the same exact uniform as I was. Now that I thought about it, nearly everybody was, except for Liz and Kid who had they're own unique sense. Black Star only wore his other clothes when Liz wasn't wrestling the white shirt over his head.

"Good-bye Maka," the pink-hair said, balancing the pen on the clipboard. This place freaked me out a ton, and I couldn't wait to get back into society, even if it was for three seconds.

"Bye-" I say harshly, opening the door and slamming it shut. Their were a few people scattered outside, reading, talking, eating. I blink, run to the gate and throw it open. This place was freaky.

Luna's cafe was about two blocks away from where the DWMA was. I was able to get there in ten minutes, because of my small walk. I was surprised to find it not only as small as I expected but cramped and crowded.

I got in line, sucking in my breath and waiting. Several people at tables had laptops, sipping coffee. There were also some sitting on benches waiting for the line to die down.

Once I got the front of the line I couldn't help but spit out: "I need to talk to Luna. Pronto."

I wasn't sure what was scarier, society or zombie-like DWMA people. Yup, no idea.

"Ah, sweetie, she's not even here until three. Sorry, but looks like a place on the bench opened up, you can sit there."

She pointed over to the mahogany wood benches where several people sat, shopping bags around them. I quickly sat down the most normal looking guy I could find. Even then he had snowy white hair, and red eyes, which caused one of the woman leaving the shop to shoot him a dirty look, covering her daughters' eyes.

A minute passed, and I checked my watch. Only one-ten.

One-eleven. One-twelve. One-thirteen.

"Hey."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized that someone had spoke to me. I turned to find the white-haired guy had shrugged out of his jacket and didn't look intimidating at all, just my age and slightly bigger built.

"Oh, um, hello." I say, blushing heavily, turning back my watch. He guesses this, looks too, so that he's right next to my face.

Before I can tell him to back off he says, "I don't get it, what's so interesting about that watch?"

"Nothing, it's just. Um... I'm waiting for Luna, she has something I've mine." I say, checking my watch again.

He nods as if he understands. "I'm waiting for Jasmine, she's my brother's fiance. She drops Luna off each day. They're sisters," he explains, lacing his fingers underneath his chin.

"Oh." I twiddled my fingers. I was so nervous. I had no idea what to even say.

I ended up blurting out: "My name's Maka Albarn."

The second the words left my mouth, I thought to myself, Idiot! You barely even know the guy! Why are you giving him your name?

His response was something I hadn't counted on him saying. "I'm Soul Eater Evans." He shook my hand. I couldn't help but blush.

He turned out to really nice. We hit it off and had a really long conversation about [INSERT ANIME OF CHOICE HERE], which we both liked. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was about 3:00.

Soul looked up. "Oh, there's Jasmine." He got up to leave. "Sorry, I have to go. Would you like to hang out later this week?"

I immediately said, "Yes!"

Then, Soul took out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and scribbled something. Then he handed the piece of paper to me and walked away.

I looked at the paper. It said:

Soul Evans Cell: 1-973-666-1247

He had just given me his cell phone number? I was awestruck.

Suddenly, I remembered why I was here. I looked over to see if Luna was in, and sure enough, she was. I went over to her and told her, "I'm here to get Hiro and Jackie's mail."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What's the password?"

"What? Oh... 'Lights.'"

Luna nodded, then took out a bunch of envelopes and handed them to me.

I thought to myself, What are these?

**Author Note: And this my friends is what happens when me and my friend B.V. (shoots him dirty glare) are in charge of writing a story together. **

**It doesn't happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

**Written By: Welnakia & B.V. The Epic**

After I handed the mail to Jackie, unable to bring myself to hand it directly to Hiro, I asked in a small quavering voice while my knees shook if I could use a phone in my room, privately. Jackie gave a glossy stare and nodded, mumbling in her earpiece and typing eighty words per minute into the Hi-Definition computer. Facts and facts.

I lock myself in my door, lean for the phone and open the slip of paper that Soul had handed me before we had departed. I had asked for privaccy to use my phone, but I still didn't know this place, for all I know Black Star could be listening to the line, so I try to make it as fast as possible.

"1-973-666-1247," I whisper, punching the numbers in. I hold it to my ear and wait. It rings softly for a second before it picks up.

"'Yello?"

"Hi-hi, um, hi." I squeak, not quite sure what to say. When was the last time I talked on the phone, two years ago to my mom while she was in Ireland? How the hell do you even make phone conversation?

"Oh, hey, Maka, how are you?"

We just saw each other fourty-five minutes ago, but I guess that's enough time to fall terribly ill with cancer. "Great, I'm back at home, my friend, um, Liz is here with me."

"Ah, well, then I guess I should probably let you two get back to 'girl talk'. Whatever the fuck that is."

I laugh. "Liz is complicated. She has a boyfriend, he's here too, so I can talk to you."

Oops, too much information.

"Cool."

Trademark.

"Okay... I actually have to go. My friend's calling me." I said. This was actually true. Black*Star was banging on my door, yelling for Moses.

I hung up, then walked over to the door. Black*Star was in his assassin's outfit. "Come on. We have a mission."

I'd never seen him with such a serious expression before. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm giving you some on-the-job training today. The best way to learn something is-"

I interrupted. "While doing it?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, idiot, from me! Let's go!"

I chuckled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

Liz and Kid are waiting for me when I leave the room with Black Star. While I have time to ponder whether or not they're here to jump me or otherwise, my 'assassin' partner runs over to his fiance, Tsubaki, holding her tight around her waist like he's a little kid.

I turn back to Liz and Kid- the possible main threats, and twirl my thumbs, looking at the rather large package they brought with them. "Whatchya got in the bag?" I mumble, turning bright red. Were they listening in on my phone conversation. Oh god.

Liz unwraps the bag, and four articles of clothing fall out. I gape. There's a creamy apricot-white colored vest that would fit right over top of my button-up shirt that I have on now. This is obviously Liz's idea, as she begins to collect the clothes into her arms.

She opens the vest with her hands and stuffs it over my head, like I'm a baby. Then, awkwardly, she tugs down the blue skirt that I'm wearing and asks me to step into the new red and black lined one she brought. I do so, blushing profusely. But nobody is paying attention, not even the pedestrians in the halls. She then nods, and begins to rope a tie around my neck, smiling. It's black and blue. Finally, she slips on a black trenchcoat around my arms and it falls to my ankles in a whisper.

"Good, your done," She says, then frowns at my shoes. "Nope. I'll need Jackie to order some Combat Boots, not these flats. But, they'll do for now."

"Yes, yes dear," Kid says, kissing her cheek. "But for now, dinner." Discreatly, he touches her stomach, but she swats his hands away, and continues on.

She turns to me, tinted slightly pink. "Yeah, why don't you and Black Star have dinner before you head out? We're having a special announcement." Her eyes are sparkling like deep pools, and I nod, just so I don't upset her.

We all gather around our assigned dinner table, a basket of fruits laid out. Within a second, all of the other tables are filled, candlelight flickering off everybody's faces, laughter ringingi out on the occasion, but quickly muffled. Plates seem to descend out of nowhere, and the food follows, dishes of meat and bread and steamed vegetables and noodles and quinoa. I don't now what exactly to eat until Tsubaki picks up the dishes and keeps them next to her. I notice that one person at every table is doing the exact same thing.

"What are they doing?" I whisper.

Tsubaki peeks open one eye, and leans next to my ear. "We wait to see if Kid has anything to announce from Shinigami-Sama, if he does, he'll say it soon, if not, we can start to eat."

Ah, because that makes perfect sense.

Apparently it does to everyone else, because all of they're eyes snap open as soon as Kid rings his wineglass. "Good Evening, Members of the DWMA!" He says.

There is a chorus of 'Good Evening' following him.

"We have a few announcements. First of all, we would like to give congratulations to our newest member, Maka!"

A round of applause, causing my blush to rein again. The candlelight helps cover it though.

"And, the marriage of our Sensei Stein, and Operator Marie."

More applause. I have no idea who those people are, but I join in the clapping anyways, attempting to look happy. Happy is hard for me though.

"And, for our final announcement. The arrival... of our to be youngest- and newest- to be bred straight from the Academy, a child to be expected!"

There is a few murmurs of surprise. Obviously breeding is forbidden around here, and this must be new news. But, I have suspicions that Kid is getting a lot of privelages being that his father is all high and mighty.

The child is to be his and Liz's.

The clapping calms, and the plates are passed back. Before I can even take a bite of my food though, Black Star clamps down on my back and pulls me out of the hall, leaving my appetite with me, from the jostling.

"What?" I snarl, threatening to puke. I haven't eaten since this morning.

He flips a picture over. "Our mission, we need to destroy this girl."

I analyze it. It's a picture of siblings, but there's only three. It's two boys, and one girl. The girl is circled, as if we'd have difficulty locating her. Both boys have messy white-blonde hair that is attempted brushed. The girl is clutching the younger of the two boys, and the boy that she is clutching, has a hand resting on her blonde hair, smiling.

"All right, let's do this." I say, cracking my fingers, and wiggling my toes in my flats.

**A/N: Okay, so... I have no F*cking idea what to say! Think of something cunning that an intelligent Author would write as an Author Note, I quit at writing these! FOREVER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Yes, we haven't updated in forever. :) It's because B.V. takes forever with his turn and I like never check my FanFiction anymore. It's poor team-work, but we update like every three months, right? ;)**

Black*Star and I went down to the armory to pick out our weapons for the mission.

I chose a scythe with a red and gray blade, and a dull silver handle.

Black*Star had a bit more trouble. He was stuck between a chain scythe and a Japanese katana. He ended up choosing the chain scythe.

We were about to start the mission when we ran into Kid in the hall. "Oh, hey, you guys... what's up? I didn't see you at dinner."

I nodded. "We're on our way to a mission. We have to kill... Black*Star, what's the girl's name?" I looked at my partner, hoping he knew.

All he said was: "No."

I almost lost it on him. "YOU'RE TAKING ME AWAY FROM PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY MEAL I'VE HAD TODAY FOR A MISSION, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TARGET'S NAME?!" It took a lot of effort to not punch his smug face in.

Kid put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Maka. Do you have a picture of the target? Perhaps I can identify her."

I took out the picture and showed it to Kid.

He looked over it, then handed it back. "The girl's name is Jasmine Evans. She is the daughter of Mr. Evans, who is CEO of the Evans Corporation."

Something clicked in my head at that moment. I couldn't put my finger on it.

That name: Evans. Where had I heard it before?

Then, I suddenly remembered: Soul.

"So, an Evans?" Black Star says, cracking his fingers. He has a weird face on right now, crossed between pity and total hatred. "Have to admit, I don't feel right killing the little girl to get at her father, but he's got to pay."

I stomach drops, and Kid nods in agreement. "Yes, Jasmine will have to atone for her father's sins. It's the only way to get him to see reason."

I open my mouth to argue, reminding myself of the large blade on my shoulder. I could easily decapitate them if need be. "Why are we killing a little girl? Seriously guys, a little girl. Your partner is just about to give birth to one!" I say, pointing an accusing finger at Kid.

He blinks, remembering about the dinner that was rudely interrupted by Black Star for me. "Maka, you don't understand-"

I growl, pure fury just below the surface. "I understand pretty goddamn well! You want me to slaughter an inoccent little girl without hearing her side of the story first, so what if it makes some evil man straighten up!"

Slowly, a crowd grows, starting with Jackie and Hiro. Hiro tries to grab a hold of me, to back me up and calm me down. I slug him, and he falls on the floor- a sack of potatoes. My hand stings for a minute, but I pumping blood and hatred so fast it stops quickly.

"Maka, listen, the reason we picked her is because she has no life! Her father and her brothers care for her, but she has Lukemia. They will fall to there knees in grief for a death that was inevitable to begin with," Jackie said calmly, grabbing a hold of my shoulders. Her eyes stare hard at me. "Don't make me remove you from this mission, because I will not hesitate. Now, first of all, if you agree to continue this mission-"

"I agree," I whisper solemly, the pain ebbing it's way back into my heart.

"Good," Jackie says softly, pushing a strand of hair back. "Now, listen. We done lots of researching about Jasmine. She was diagnosed with Lukemia when she was six. Her brothers take turns watching her. The oldest one, Wes, does night shift, which goes into effect at six, and ends at six. Got that?"

"Got it," I mumble, forcing myself to stop from crying.

She smiles, then hands me another picture. "Another thing, despite constantly being on her death bed, Jasmine has a fiancee, it was planned but they love each other. If he get's in the way, destroy him as well."

Destroy two people? Black Star was pratically wetting himself with excitement. He yanked the picture out of my hands. "Why, he looks like a little wuss!" He exclaims.

I take it back. It's a blonde boy with bright blue eyes, smiling next to a cherry tree, an arm wrapped around the the white haired Lukemia riddled girl. He is thin and cheery, but from what I can tell, definitely not a wuss.

"Black Star, don't underestimate those until it's all done and over with. Got it?" Jackie said, looking Black Star over. He sighs, but nods.

"Good, you two should get going. If it gets any later you'll get stuck with the brother on day shift." Kid sighs, pratically pushing us out of the great doors of the DWMA.

And... our mission officially starts.

"I honestly can't believe you're comfortable with killing a little girl," I glare at Black*Star as we leave the DWMA.

"Like I said back there, I'm not. Killing kids isn't cool."

This takes me aback for a minute, because I could swear he said that earlier. But then I think back and realize he actually didn't feel right.

"But I thought you said-"

"What I said was that I excited about taking down two targets rather than one. That almost never happens with one-star assassins like us!"

I cock my head, as I have no idea what "one-star meister" means. Black*Star notices and asks, "Oh, you don't know about ranks and stuff?"

"No."

"All right, I'll tell you! Listen up, for your God shall only speak once! Got it, Moses?"

I slug him just enough to keep him conscious, but still bruise him up. "I'M NOT MOSES! But, continue."

"Sure! All right, there are three ranks! One-star, two-star, and three-star. The more stars you have, the higher up you are, and the more targets you get at once."

"I see..."

"We're the lowest rank, so we don't get too many. Which I find annoying."

"Why?"

He jumps on top of a nearby lamppost and proclaims: "I AM GOD! GOD SHOULD NOT BE HELD BACK! RATHER, HE SHOULD-"

I slug him again, and this time, I knock him out.

Which is good, because I don't have to listen to him for another half-hour or so, but it's also bad, because now I have to drag him to the Evans' building.

_A bit later-_

Finally, we make it to our destination. However, Black*Star is still unconscious, which means I'm going to have to wake him up.

I try slapping him across the face. It seems to do the trick, because the second my hand hits, his eyes go wide open.

"I guess we've arrived, then?" Black*Star gets up and stretches. I nod.

Black*Star does the same and starts running toward the building.

It's an enormous skyscraper, which leads me to believe Soul comes from a wealthy family.

Anyway, I don't have time to focus on it, because Black*Star smashes through the nearest window and yells, "ALRIGHT, COME ON OUT! BLACK*STAR'S IN TOWN!"

I facepalm. This is going to be disastrous.


End file.
